Unnatural in Japan
by Moonblaze335
Summary: Henry, Maggie, and Jasper head to Japan, where they meet Conan, Ran, Kogoro, Kazuha, and Heiji. What happens when a murder takes place? And Henry knows Shinichi and Heiji...? Read to find out! If you read it, PLEASE REVIEW! I like critisim, its nice
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own unnatural history or Case Closed. If I did, there would be a lot more Heiji in Case Closed. :D**

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! We're going to Japan!" Maggie Winnock gushed as they got on the airplane.

"Thanks to _my_ academic excellence" Jasper Bartlett reminded her, yet again.

The girl and her friend stopped bickering when they noticed that their other friend, Henry Griffin, hadn't said a word yet.

"Yo, Hen, you in there?" Jasper asked his cousin. The blonde boy jumped a little in his seat, "What do you want Jasper." He snapped.

Maggie and Jasper shared a surprised look, Henry _never_ snapped at them like that. Not even during the many times they faced certain death.

"Henry are you okay?" Maggie asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, just a little tired, that's all." Henry answered.

"Well,, it is like 4 a.m. We're all a little tired." Jasper reasoned.

Henry didn't answer, he had turned his head to look out the window. He seemed lost in space. 'Man I wish that Jasper didn't win this trip,' He thought.

It was just another normal day in the not-so-normal life of the shrunken detective Shinichi Kudo. Shrunken by a poison made by the black organization, he was forced to make up the identity of Conan Edowaga. He now lives with his high school friend Ran, and her father Kogoro Mouri. Using the inventions of his mad scientist neighbor (who blows stuff up like the Mythbusters, 'cept by accident) Conan helps Kogoro solve crimes by impersonating him. Ever since Conan first walked in the door to the detective agency, Kogoro Mouri has solved every single mystery brought his way.

Back to Conan's normal day.

Conan was sitting in his seat next to Ai Haibara (aka Shiho Miyano) who, believe it or not, _invented_ the apotoxin used to shrink Shinichi.

"Edowaga-kun, how are you today?" Ai greeted him.

"Very well, thank you for asking." Conan answered back. If you were to walk up behind them and listen, well, you wouldn't believe that these two were kids.

"Genta-kun! Mitsuhiko-kun! Ohayo!" Ayumi greeted her two classmates excitedly.

Conan looked up to see the rest of his first grade friends. They had really grown on him, but he would never admit it.

"Hi Ayumi-san!" Genta and Mitsuhiko answered back.

Conan sighed. He was _extremely_ bored, and would remain that way until the end of the school day, when one of those dead bodies that _always _seemed to follow him would show up. Until then he was stuck re-learning kanji and math.

Just the teacher walked in.

"Kiritsu! Rei! (insert "Ohayogozaimasu sensei" here) Chyaksukei!" (1)

"Ohayogozaimasu minasan!" Sensei answered happily, "You can put your pencils away, we're going to start off with music today!"

Conan just groaned. 'Oi oi. What a way to start the day.' He thought, because if Shinichi Kudo/ Conan Edowaga was a good detective, he was absolutely positively tone deaf.

"What was the other prize for this trip anyway Jasper?" Maggie asked.

"It's to meet the the awesome detective Kogoro Mouri. For some reason over here, they call him the 'Sleeping Kogoro'." Jasper answered.

Henry snorted at this, remembering his first encounter with the man. He was a complete idiot.

Dwelling on this, Henry had a flashback.

_It was his last day in Japan and he was saying goodbye to his new friend, Shinichi Kudo. He had already said goodbye to his friend he met from Judo club. "Do you really have to go?" Shinichi had asked. "Yeah, my parents already said so..." Henry trailed off. The 8 year old Henry sighed. He probably wouldn't ever see his friend again. They had fun going around town solving mysteries for the townspeople. They were on Shinichi's door step, with the old, but considerably younger Agasa-hakase walking up from behind them. _

"_Goodbye Griffin-kun. We will miss you, but before you go, here's a riddle..." Agasa started._

"_Hakase, I don't think Henry-kun wants to hear a riddle right now." Shinichi interrupted._

"_Right, right, sorry Griffin-kun." Agasa apologized. All of a sudden, there was an explosion heard from his house. _

"_Oh no, my rocket pack!" The old doctor exclaimed, running towards his house to put out the inevitable fire._

"_Did you say goodbye to Ran-san? And Kogoro-ojiisan?" Shinichi asked._

"_Yeah, your the last one. Sayonara." He said, just as his mom honked the horn on the car. _

_At that, Henry ran off, not bearing to look back at Shinichi, who had a look of sadness on his face, seeing his good friend go away._

In the present day Henry sighed, remembering the experience. He didn't know why that one had been so painful at the time, he had said goodbye to friends in many countries, but this one was too heart breaking.

Now he knew why. He would never see Shinichi Kudo again. He had suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Maggie and Jasper were worried, it wasn't the Griffin way to sulk. Something was up with Henry, and they were going to find out, if it was the last thing they did.

**So peoples, I'm back, and over with my NCIS obsession (I'm still obsessed, just not as much ;P) and with a Case Closed obsession. All of the names are the Japanese ones, 'cus they're cooler and stuffs. Just some notes on the Chapter...**

** is how students greet their teacher in the morning in Japanese schools. Its respect.**

**In Japan, ~kun, ~san, ~chan, and ~ojiisan are signs of respect, there fore added the name of other people.**

**Also, people use each others last names, exceptions are when you're really close to a person.**

**I probably should have told in an Unnatural Murder, I'm the BIGGEST procrastinator you will ever meet. All the stories that I write will be done, eventually, but that could take, like, forever.**

**Anywho, my funny qoute of the day.**

**(Talking about Governor Patterson of NY) **

**My friend "Yeah, he's legally blind, you didn't know that?"**

**Me (Thinking deeply) "What if your _illegally_ blind?"**

**Anyways, had to put that there...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I NEED IDEAS AND A TITLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I'm soo sorry guys! I totally forgot about like, all my stories... DON'T KILL ME! **

**Darkberry: *Gibbs slaps me* Just get on with the disclaimer and the story before I change my mind about giving you that Aerodactyl in Soul Silver.**

**Me: Eeeep! Okay, I don't own anything, but if you want to sue me, go ahead and try! I know this really good lawyer-to-be... Know what, I take that back, DON'T SUE ME!**

**Darkberry: Since obviously Moonblaze ISN'T going to start writing anytime soon... *Gibbs slaps me AGAIN***

**Me: I'm writing, I'm writing!**

**Me: Oh yeah, when you see something like "*this*", that means it's in Japanese!**

Walking out of the airport with their entire luggage, the Griffin Gang decided to walk around for a bit. Dragging the surprisingly small amount of luggage behind them, they decided to stop a little coffee shop.

Unfortunately, our favorite shrunken body magnet and an Osakan detective were also in that same exact coffee shop.

"So Henry, you've been to Japan before, how is it?" Maggie asked.

"Eh. It's okay, I have to say, Africa was more fun." Henry answered.

"Oh. So, have you heard of this 'Sleeping Kogoro' guy before?" Jasper asked him.

"Uh, I kinda met him the last time I was here. He's not that good of a detective... My friend was better than him."

"Really, who's your friend?" Maggie asked, the curiosity killing her.

"Shinichi Kudo. You might have heard of him, he's the famous teenage detective of the east. The last time I saw him was when I was eight. We kept in touch until about a year ago, when he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"He really just disappeared? People don't just disappear... I wonder what happened?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

After this comment, all chaos broke loose.

The first thing Henry noticed was the man collapsing, yelling in fear.

The second thing he noticed was that everyone else noticed the first thing and was trying to leave the shop. He quickly got up and stood in front of the door before anyone could leave.

"HEY!" He shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "*No body leaves until they're cleared by the police.*"

Maggie and Jasper ran up to him. "Make sure no one leaves, if they do, just yell for me and I'll stop them."

Getting two nods of approval, Henry went over to the body where he saw a kid, about his age, standing over the body. Next to the kid was an even smaller kid, who looked around eight or nine.

"*Look at that Heiji-niichan, the man's tongue is black!*" The little boy exclaimed.

At this comment, Henry all but shoved the other teen out of the way to get a closer look at the dead body. The man's tongue was indeed black, and a familiar smell was there, but faintly.

"*HEY! WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?*" The teen yelled at him.

"*What does it look like I'm doing, I'm examining the body.*" Henry said without looking up.

Standing up, Henry called the attention of the small crowd of customers and employees. "*Does anyone here have a degree in Ornithology?"

One of the employees raised their hand.

"*Have you been to New Guinea anytime lately?*" Henry asked the employee.

"*N-no!*" The nervous employee stammered.

Another employee came to stand beside the nervous one.

"*Kimiko-san, why did you just lie? You just got back from New Guinea last week?" The younger employee said.

"*Rin-kun, I did not come back from New Guinea... I came back from New Zealand!*" The nervous Kimiko defended herself.

"*NO, It was New Guinea. See, you even dropped your plane ticket when you came to visit me. I was going to give it back to you today but I couldn't find you.*" Rin held up the ticket.

Henry grabbed it and quickly looked at it. "*It does say that you came from New Guinea last week. May I see what's in your pocket?*"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Kimiko's wrist that automatically went to her pocket when it was mentioned. She was holding an empty vial.

"*That's enough proof to show that you killed this man.*" Henry said calmly, as Kimiko paled.

"Maggie, Jasper, the rest of them can go!" Henry called over to his two friends guarding the door.

"*No. Nobody's aloud t' leave!*" The dark skinned teenager yelled.

"*Why not? I got the murderer, the rest of them can leave.*" Henry argued.

"*What proof do you have that she's the murderer? We didn't even process the crime scene yet!*" The teenager said.

"*No need too. All that's really needed to commit this crime is knowledge of Ornithology. And you have to know where to find the Blue-capped Ifrita bird.*" Henry explained.

"*You seem to know all of that, who's to say you're not the murderer?*"

"*WHAT! I'm no murderer!*"

"*How do we know that?*"

"*We?*"

The crowd was watching the whole exchange, along with Conan, Jasper, Maggie, and the Police, who just arrived.

"*Please stop! I admit it, I'm the murderer!*" Kimiko cried.

"*Kimiko-san? How could you?" Rin asked.

**(I'M NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN WHY; I DIDN'T THINK THAT FAR AHEAD!)**

The dark skinned teen looked mutinous, and the kid by his knee was looking at Henry, making him uncomfortable. Jasper and Maggie ran up to Henry.

"I did not follow one word of that argument. Care to explain how he was murdered?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, you would know Jasper. The Ifrita bird of New Guinea."

"NO WAY! She killed him the same poison that killed Dante? That's why you became so defensive..."

A chubby man wearing a hat came up to them, "*Who are you?*" He asked Henry.

"*Griffin Henry. This is my cousin Bartlett Jasper, and my friend Winnock Maggie.*"

"*Did she use to kill him? We couldn't find any signs of him being poisoned.*"

"*Oh, you would have to do an autopsy for that... Anyway, he was poisoned by the toxin of the Blue-capped Ifrita bird of New Guinea. Before you say there's no such thing as poisonous birds, let me explain. I have had three encounters with this poison. The first time nearly killed me, the second time killed my god father, and the third time almost killed Jasper, and the woman who shot the blowdart at us (although that was kinda my fault, I threw the dart back at her.).*"

The police officer was looking fairly surprised.

"*So, can I ask you your name?*" Henry asked.

"*Oh, yes, right. I am the chief Inspector of the homicide unit here in Beika. I am Inspector Megure. That teen you just had a deduction battle with is Hattori-kun, and the little boy next to him is Conan-kun."

Henry did that little faint thingy they do in anime when Megure mention 'Hattori-kun'.

"*Uh, thanks. I'm going to explain what we just said to Maggie and Jasper...*"

"What the heck was that about?" Jasper asked.

"I just explained all the times I encountered the Ifrita poisoning" Henry answered simply.

"Why did you crash to the ground?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, I learned the other teens name. Turns out I know him from the last time I was here. I did Kendo with him." Henry explained, "I'm gonna go say hi. Wanna come?"

**I'm gonna end it here. WOWZERS! Thats the most I've ever written, in my life! Not really, but still. Sorry guys, it was all from the Griffin gang's POV. I'll try to make the next one from the Detective Conan people's POV. **

**I should get Moonblaze around here more often...**

**PLEASE R+R!**

***Muttering to myself* o_O four pages, WOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah... You guys can kill me all you want... I'll just keep coming back to life (well, more like Darkberry is gonna bring me back to life with the Tenseiga)... I did warn you about the procrastination though...

"*...*" - Japanese

"..." - English

'…' - Thoughts

**random quotes in bold**- line break

**DISCLAIMER::: **If I owned any of the stuff in here, I would be so freaking amazed I would die. And I wouldn't be on this site... (That's a lie, I'd probably write fanfiction for my own stuff :P)

**Chapter 3**

"*Who does that guy think he is, coming in and solving the murder like that.*" Heiji growled when he sat down.

"*You should just be grateful that the murderer was caught. It would have taken a lot longer if that guy didn't know what the poison was.*" Conan pointed out.

"*I still would have solved it...*" Heiji sulked.

"*Sure you would have.*" A voice said.

The two tantei's looked up to see the blonde that solved the murder.

"*HELL YEAH I WOULD HAVE!*" Heiji yelled.

"*I have no doubt that you would have, but I just solved it faster.*" The blonde teased.

"*Why you...*" Heiji growled.

"*What can I say, I'm just one of the best detectives ever.*" Blonde bragged.

'Okay, now he's just trying to annoy Heiji.' Conan thought.

"*WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT AFTER WE HAVE A KENDO MATCH?*" Heiji yelled.

"*Okay.*" The teen said shrugging.

'Why does this guy seem so familiar?' Conan thought. Everything about him _looked_ average, but he could tell from the way held himself he was ready to defend himself at any time.

'Is he expecting someone to attack him?'

While he was pondering this, they made their way to the Kendo club down the street.

"*I'm not gonna take it easy on you!*" Heiji warned.

"*Good, 'cus I wasn't either.*" Blonde answered cockily.

Conan took a seat next to the two teens that came with Blonde.

There was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed to have no clue what was going on.

The other was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to have as much of a clue as the girl.

"Mags, do you have any idea what's going on?" The boy whispered to the girl.

"Jasper, if I knew, do you think I would keep it to myself?" She whispered back.

"Maybe..." The boy whose name was apparently Jasper said.  
Mags just punched him on the arm.

"I hope this guy knows what he's doing. Remember that Kendo competition we had the school?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. He almost lost to that kid..." Mags answered.

Conan turned his attention back to the fight.

Heiji was taking the offense with slashes and swipes heading Blonde's way before he had any time to recover from the last one.

Blonde was defending with everything he had, but it seemed like it was barely enough.

Then, after blocking a low swipe from Heiji, Blonde ducked under the next high swipe sent his way, and hit Heiji's leg, making him fall over.

Holding the wooden sword in Heiji's face, Blonde laughed.

"*Looks like I win!*" He declared.

"Did he just win?" Jasper asked Mags.

"I think so..." Mags answered.

Blonde held his hand out to help Heiji up, but Heiji just ignored it and walked towards Conan.

"*C'mon Kudo, we're leaving.*" He growled.

Conan cringed at the use of his real name, he looked behind him hoping that no one had heard, but one look at Blonde's shocked face told him that his hopes were in vain.

**SARCASM IS THE BODIES NATURAL DEFENSE AGAINST STUPITY!**

Henry was shocked.

It wasn't because Heiji had blatantly refused his help up. No, it was because of the last thing Heiji said before leaving.

"_*C'mon Kudo, we're leaving.*"_

Heiji couldn't lie to save his life, Henry knew that already. So, that must mean that the little kid really is Kudo. It would make scene, why nobody would be able to find him, no one would look for a kid.

But how did he get that way?

"Hey, Henry. What just happened?" Jasper asked.

"Did you win?" Maggie asked.

"Y-yeah, I won..." Henry trailed off, still thinking about the whole 'Conan is Shinichi' thing.

"Are you okay, you're just staring off into space..." Jasper asked.

"Lets get to the hotel, there's something I need to ask you guys." Henry muttered.

**O.o CAN YOU BE ILLEGALLY BLIND? o.O**

"So you think that kid sitting next to us is actually a missing teenage detective?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"Yep." Henry answered.

"You do realize that is impossible, right?" Maggie asked.

"Yep."

"So why do you insist that he is this 'Kudo' guy?" Jasper asked confused.

"Just because its impossible doesn't mean it can't happen." Henry answered.

"Dude, you just contradicted yourself." Jasper pointed out.

"Just think about it guys! Ever since I came back the DC impossible things have been happening all around us! If we can find a bug that was supposed to be extinct thousands of years ago, a guy can shrink." Henry explained, leaning back on the couch.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Jasper asked.

"We just came from a restaurant." Maggie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we were too busy trying to solve a murder case to eat." Jasper retorted.

"Then go eat an orange or something!" Maggie told him.

Jasper got up and grabbed an orange.

"Okay... So anyway, we have a possible case that involves shrinking teenagers. Any ideas?" Henry asked his two friends.

"You're crazy." Jasper stated.

"I'm going to ignore that. What do you think Maggie? Uh... Maggie?" Henry asked.

Maggie was looking at a newspaper, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Henry, what's this article say?"

"Uh... Kaitou Kid to strike tonight. The elusive Phantom Thief has escaped the police many times with the treasure he stole. According to his heist note, he is to strike tonight at the Beika museum, at 9:00. He is going after the 'Hope Diamond' which has been sent to Beika Museum for a temporary exhibit..." Henry read.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Maggie exclaimed.

"That's basically it. The rest is just Nakamori keibu talking about how he's finally going to catch 'that damn thief'." Henry said, tossing the newspaper back to Maggie.

"Don't tell me," Jasper started, "We're going to go to the museum and meet this 'Kaitou Kid' guy, and protect the diamond."

"Oh yeah." Henry said, getting a determined look in his eyes.

Oh yeah. You guys can totally kill me now. It's been what... 3 months... I unfortunatly have no excuses other than "I'm a procrastinator". Now, if you'll excuse me... I'm gonna go bash my head into that concrete wall over there...


End file.
